30 Moments
by CatharsisInBlue
Summary: 30 moments between Kai and Rei. List taken from the KaixRei Kisses community. KaixRei. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

xxsuicidalxx- Yeah, I know it's been awhile. But I figured I'd try to write SOMETHING… This list was taken from the KaixRei Kisses community.

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade and all characters that are associated with it….but only in my dreams…

Drabbles 1-5

**Trial and Error**

Rei knew Kai had a very persnickety sense of taste, but he never imagined 'operation: Find Out Kai's Favorite Food' would take so long. Patience does pay off though, and the cheerful Chinese was soon able to set a tray of assorted fruits in front of his blu-nette lover and smile. " It was all a matter of trial and error, right, Kai?

**2.Mirror/Reflection**

Everybody assumed Kai had a high self esteem because of his antisocial attitude and the presence of superiority that surrounded him, but it was not unusual to catch the garnet-eyed adolescent sitting in front of his mirror looking at his own reflection. He never really could see what others saw in himself, especially since what he really saw in his reflection was quite the loser.

A gentle kiss was placed against his forehead, and Kai smiled. He soon realized that it didn't matter how highly others regarded him, or how much of a complete loser he was, as long as what Rei saw in Kai's reflection stayed the same, and kept him loving him. The Russian stood to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair one more time before following his neko-jin lover out the door. Rei loved him, and that's what mattered

-even if he _was_ a complete loser.

**3.Just Like This**

Rei was a very talented person, and he knew that, but it seemed for every one thing he could do there was always ten more than he couldn't. So when Kai asked him if he had wanted to go ice-skating as their first date, Rei couldn't help but look at him surprised.

But now as he gracefully skated in a straight line, he couldn't feel more proud of himself that he was able to add another activity to his "can do" list. He turned around and started skating back to Kai and smiled, "Just like this, right Kai?"

And Kai embraced him as Rei skated into his arms and replied, "Yeah, Rei. Just like that."

**4.Deceit of the Senses**

Kai knew his sense of smell was up to par with your average human's, in fact he was pretty sure it was above average. So he couldn't help but get a little agitated when he arrived home, smelling Rei's wonderful cooking, and asked if it was pumpkin pie. To which, Rei abruptly replied, "Nope, sweet potato."

**5.Memories**

Scrap booking was a hobby which Rei enjoyed very much. He loved reminiscing on past events and experiences, and most importantly were the ones that involved him and is recent lover. So when a picture of an ever-so-rare-smiling Kai entered his vision, he couldn't help himself but to put a small peck on that ever-so-awaiting face. Rei remembered taking that picture as if it was yesterday, and chuckled to himself when he realized it had been only yesterday. It was only yesterday the two had confessed their love to one another and formed a relationship. The Chinese stared at it for a couple more minutes before carelessly letting it fall to the floor and walking out of his room.

"Besides, It's better to make new memories with the real thing, right?" and he smiled.

Please Review!!! I'm going to try to get 6-10 up later today. Hey, does anyone know a good Kai uke fic? XP I know, I know, but I like them both ways, so….


	2. Chapter 2

Xxsuicidalxx- Yup. 6-11. I felt kinda productive today…sure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except fantasies about owning things.

6. Tea

Kai had never been one for drinking tea, or anything caffeinated for that matter, but tasting the mint tea on Rei's lips after his morning tea fix just might make him like it just a little bit.

7. Feel

Rei was very keen of his sense of touch. He enjoyed running his fingers through his own hair, or holding his hand under the running faucet. Rei was obviously a very 'hands on' person, and loved to examine anything he could get his hands on. So, it was no surprise that not to soon after he and Kai had begun dating, that Rei had decided the thing he loved to feel the most was Kai's rippling stomach muscles as his hands grazed over Kai's bare stomach.

8. Hand-Me-Down

Hand-me-downs were something Kai does not like to give or receive. There's just something unnverving about wearing somebody else's clothes, especially if you don't know who they belonged to before you. It came as quite the surprise to him when Rei asked to have his signature white scarf when it was officially time for Kai's yearly costume exchange. But now, holding him close in the frigid December air, he definitely agrees that this was one hand-me-down that Rei pulled off _very _well.

9. Behind the Scenes

If one were to scroll through Kai's Ipod, they would find large concentrations of many genres. He obviously had a very diverse sense of music, and Rei took advantage of this quite often by stealing some of his favorite bands' new singles. To his surprise, Kai had a great selection of Jpop that Rei adored, and had ever so sneakily laid back-stage passes for his two favorite bands on top of his computer desk as an early birthday present.

10. Moonlight

Rei once told Kai that his skin looked like silk under the moonlight. Of course, Kai immediately rolled his eyes and brushed it off, being the very unimaginative person that he is. Similes were never his cup of tea –he'd missed that one English class in school. Yet as they took a midnight stroll through Penguin Park, Kai caught himself thinking Rei's hair to look as shiny and smooth as the ocean on a calm summer's night.

Despite how cheesy he thought that sounded.

11. Hand in Hand

Rei could tell that Kai was upset by the way he walked. Kai's steps were typically soft and graceful, but now heavy 'thuds' were heard as he plodded down the stairwell and plopped down at the kitchen table with his right hand in his lap, and his left cushioning his head as it rested on the table. Rei didn't know why he was upset, maybe it had to do with all that yelling he heard on the phone when Kai was talking to Tala, or maybe he had had to yell at Tyson one too many times today, or maybe…maybe he was just having an all around bad day.

There weren't many things Rei could think of to make Kai feel better, but he decided that just keeping him company might help a little bit. Quietly, Rei walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair to the right of Kai. "Not having such a good day, huh, buddy?"

Kai peeked out at Rei and gave a 'hn' before returning to his previous position. Not knowing what else to do, Rei grabbed Kai's right hand with his left, and laid his head down on the table next to Kai's. Slowly Kai opened his eyes and stared into Rei's golden orbs. Rei smile, _'I guess all he needed was a little bit of company, hm?'_

The two sat hand and hand, and just enjoyed one another for a while

-that is, till Tyson decided to barge in, and Kai (feeling better), chased after him with a curled up fist.

And all Rei could do was laugh and chase after them.


End file.
